111056-las-3-originally-a-level-reward
Content ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this | |} ---- ---- You absolutely don't need them. Next thing you'd be asking for 1 for X89, another for Kuralak, and a third for Phage Maw. If you want to min/max all content, use the refund option and pay 50g per pop. God forbid character progression is actually a thing and you have to *gasp* unlock things at max level! | |} ---- Random stranger thinks he knows better than me what I need to enjoy a game. Okay. | |} ---- ---- Would be nice if renown actually was used for something other than buying trunks of goods to vendor or housing items. | |} ---- ---- You didn't say anything about enjoyment, you just said you needed them. So he's right, you don't NEED them. You just want them. You have to draw the line somewhere. Carbine chose to draw the line at 2 LAS, with a 3rd and 4th available through EG. If you don't personally "enjoy" that, then that's too bad. | |} ---- And you sir need to practice your reading comprehension. You're being far to literal with his reply and should practice reading between the lines and the intent behind a comment. I happen to agree that more choices and more options can only make things better. In particular it sucks that Elder Gems are needed for so many things. I would love to see two by default, a third with Renown, a fourth with Prestige and a fifth with Elder Gems. Which in my mind equates to getting one LAS for PvE (Renown), one for PvP (Prestige) and one for the "End Game" (Elder Gems). With Elder Gems being capped weekly and having other "necessities" (AMP & Ability Tier Unlocks) locked behind that wall (that will change with the next patch but as of know that's the only reliable way to get them) it is a pain. | |} ---- Perhaps you should take your own advice. He clearly states he NEEDS something when in fact it's just something he WANTS. How did I know that? Reading between the lines. | |} ---- I think the action set from prestige may need to make a comeback for PvP/PvE players just starting out considering the attunement key is obviously the first goal for any PvE player. Already way past that point now personally and my alts are specifically for PvP but I think it'd help new players starting out. | |} ---- Don't be silly, if he didnt need a spec, why would he pay 50g to get it? O.o If someone retraits to fit a role in the game, it's because that roles requires certain build. In Ws we have PVE and PVP, which require different builds in order to succeed, so having a 3rd spec is needed. I played a SS and I slowly stopped playing some features of the game just because of how annoying it was to reset amps every time i wanted to heal PVE/heal PVP/dps PVP/dps PVE. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----